No other way
by MissBo
Summary: How could this happen? There had to be another way. Yet there he was, in Uchiha Sasuke's arms, bleeding to death... SasuNaru, character death, don't like don't read
1. The beginning of the end

**Hey guys... this is my first story, sorry for the lameness, but... Got this idea while listening to Moonlight Sonata, by Beethoven. Please know that I welcome reviews, but if you're gonna be rude, then don't bother. **

* * *

How did this happen? After all those years of revenge and violence, how could this happen? Why was Uchiha Sasuke on the ground, cradling Uzumaki Naruto, covered in blood? And what was that look on his face? Guilt? Sorrow? Pain? Was that a smile? Naruto spoke, she couldn't hear what he said. But Sasuke smiled and whispered something back. Then he bit his lower lip when Naruto coughed up blood.

That was a real smile, on Sasuke's face. Why? What happened? Sakura didn't know. All she knew was that Naruto wasn't letting her heal him. He wouldn't let her near them. Kyuubi's rage was clear. If Naruto died, so would Kyuubi. But Naruto held the fox back, letting his chakra fill the green field around them, creating a force field of some sort.

She looked back, seeing nothing but crying faces. Hinata, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, even Neji. Lee had turned away, while Gaara just stood there, watching silently. What had been a mission to stop Sasuke from attacking Konoha, turned into a nightmare. And then he blocked her out. For an hour, she had slammed her hands on the ground, begging them to let her through. But Naruto shook his head and said goodbye.

There had to be another way, there had to be a way to save him. There had to be some way to re-do the seal, keep that bastard fox trapped. She would spend her entire life trying to figure out a way, every moment of every single day, just to save her friend, her teammate.

Then Sasuke stabbed him through the heart. She had screamed something, cried, fallen to her knees, blamed herself, blamed Sasuke and Naruto, but she knew who was really to blame. Kyuubi was. But nothing could change the fact that Naruto was going to die. He was going to die, cradled in Sasuke's arms, with a smile on his face. 'I'll do anything to protect this village' he had said so many times. She never thought he would die like this. He was going to be the Hokage one day, prove himself worthy of the title and win back his rightful place as a citizen of Konoha.

She ran her fingers through her pink hair. The pain was unbearable. Losing Naruto was the most painful thing she had ever imagined. But she never knew it would be this painful. After everything he had done for her, what had she done? She was powerless, unable to help. They didn't want her to help. They didn't need her.

Looking up, she saw Naruto raise his hand to Sasuke's cheek, and say something. Sasuke responded by taking his hand, nodding. He leaned down and pressed his lips onto Naruto's, a tear falling down his face. He whispered something, which made Naruto smile.

The smile faded, and his hand fell down to the ground. Sasuke raised his hand to close Naruto's eyes. He then held him closer, sobbing quietly. He looked up and cursed, yelling Naruto's name as loud as he could. He sounded so sad, so fragile.

Then it hit her. Naruto was dead. She felt numb. The chakra like force field fell, and she saw Gaara walk to them, kneeling down next to Sasuke. Sasuke just held Naruto closer.

"Just kill me." He said. Gaara shook his head. "Please… kill me." Sasuke begged. But Gaara didn't move.

It took a while, but Sakura forced herself to her feet, making her way to them. Sasuke wouldn't look at her. She kneeled down and touched Naruto's neck, finding no heartbeat. Why bother with blaming Sasuke? Why hate him? She was too tired. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and cried. They both cried. They lost a teammate, a friend… a lover. All they had left was the past bond that tied them together. And they would treasure it forever. And they would make sure everyone remembered Naruto. They would make sure he was remembered as the hero they both knew he was.


	2. Where are you? I need you

**Here is chapter two. I don't know how long I'm gonna make this though, but I should explain what the hell I'm doing. I'd say this is a collection of drabbles, all about the same storyline. I'm not sure if you'll like this, but I'll post this anyway.**

** disclaimer: forgot this in the first chapter, I do not own Naruto, All rights go to the writer, companies and such. **

* * *

Where are you? Didn't you say you'd save me? From what? Myself? I need you to save me. Now more than ever. It's not about the chains on my wrists, sucking out my chakra if I try using it. Not the black, cold, dry prison cell they keep me in. There's a dull ache in my chest, and I can't take it anymore. Heh, I can't even take my own life. They won't let me. Tch.

I've been here for three days. You died seven days ago. They had to drag me away from you. I held you for two days. Sakura didn't leave my side all that time. It wasn't until she was exhausted, that they were able to get close enough. Sakura and her brutal strength. Amazing. We didn't hurry home, but we got there eventually. Home… I never thought I'd call Konoha home ever again.

Damn, here comes Tsunade again. She's been visiting me every day, trying to get me to talk about what happened. I won't say anything. I'll stay silent and stare at the wall in front of me, just like always. I have no reason to tell her. It won't change the fact that you're gone. I'll never see you smile again, and it's my fault. No… It's Kyuubi's fault.

Remember the night before I killed you? I said I was coming home, with you. You were so happy. You kissed me. The only regret I have is that I didn't kiss you sooner. I've always loved you, dobe. But Itachi had my mind shattered, completely focused on revenge. And I couldn't stand looking at you, so sad, trying to get me back. You never gave up, and yet I always tried to kill you. At the end, I couldn't do it. I never could finish the job. But this time, I did. Because you let me. And for what? Konoha's survival? I never wanted that stupid village to survive. I wanted you to survive.

Why did I kill you? Because you asked me to. No matter how much I loathed Konoha, I respected you. You asked a favour, and I agreed. Well, not right away. I couldn't do it. I had my knife to your chest, but I couldn't do it. You took my hand and finished the job.

Tch. I can't believe I'm crying over you. Tsunade has her eyes closed. A tear runs down my cheek. Why? Because I love you. I miss you. I want you back in my arms, telling me it's going to be okay. I want you to tell me you love me. I want a purpose. I have nothing. Dobe… give me a sign… give me a reason.

Something catches my eye. The sun is shining through the small window of my cell. I look up, and see your grinning face on the Hokage Mountain. You made it; you became Hokage, just like you said you always would. I'm happy for you. But seeing your face on that mountain, is too painful. I lower my head, I don't want her to see me cry.

"Sakura." I hear her call. And the next thing I know, Sakura's arms are around me, hugging me. I let her. I need comfort. But it's not enough. I can't believe how pathetic I am, sobbing like that. But I don't care. I need you.

"Just kill me." I beg silently, causing Sakura to shake her head. She answers, "Naruto would want you to live."

"I can't live, not like this." It's as simple as that. I can't live without you. It took me so many years to figure that out, and now it's too late. "Not without him." I feel Sakura tremble, and she cries with me. "I know… I feel the same way. But he died to protect us. We have to respect that and live the life he gave us."

I know she's right. I don't want her to be right. If it were up to me, I would have let Konoha be demolished, if it meant I could see you again.

Suddenly, Sakura stands up, taking my hand. She pulls me to my feet and drags me out. The sun blinds me, shining so bright. She takes me to the Hokage tower, to the basement floor. Left, right, and we're standing in front of a door. She looks at me, smiling slightly. "His body won't…" Her voice breaks. I know what she means. She just opens the door and takes me inside, Tsunade behind us. There, in the middle of the room, is a casket. And I barely see your pale face.

Tsunade secures the door, and she takes the chains off my hands. Then she just points to you. I can't look at you. I just can't. Sakura takes my hand and pulls me closer. Dobe, how can you look so peaceful? Stupid idiot. Usuratonkachi. "You fucking moron." I whisper, falling to my feet, leaning over your body, and I cry.

You're gone, and I can't let you go.


	3. Did you love me?

_Hey guys, short update for now :) Thanks for supporting me, I hope you like this chapter! _

_Disclaimer: Chuck Norris would roundhouse kick me in the face if I owned Naruto..._

* * *

If you loved him so much, why did you ask me out? Why did you say you loved me, why even marry me? Why am I pregnant with your child, if you loved him so much? Every time we were together, did you imagine being with him? Every time you cried out my name, did you wish it was his instead? Was I just the next best thing? Our life, our house, our relationship… Was is just the next best thing? Did you really love me, Naruto?

So many questions, and no answers. I cry, feeling anger. Then sadness. Then acceptance. You did love me. You're not the type of person who would lie about something like that. You could have left me, left Konoha, to be with him. Yet you chose to be with me, to train, to become Hokage. Just one more day, and you would have made it. One last mission, then realize your dream. They were so eager; they had already carved your face into the mountain. Then that stupid fox had to ruin everything. You knew, didn't you? Before the mission, before meeting Sasuke that night. I saw you talking to him, I saw you kiss him. You thought you were alone, but… I guess it's one of my many gifts, being able to watch you without being noticed.

I didn't even have time to tell you about our child. I'm pregnant, Naruto-kun. I wanted to say these words after the mission, but you didn't give me a chance. Now our child will grow up without a father. Our child will grow up hearing stories about you, how you saved Konoha many times. How you died a heroic death, saving Konoha from the Kyuubi no Kitsune. And I will tell our child what kind of man you were. Kind, loyal, loud, rude, hard headed and sometimes annoying. Yes, Naruto-kun. I may have liked you for so many years, I may have married you, but admit it… you were annoying. Then you'd put on that small, calm smile, save the day and ask for nothing in return but acceptance.

I moved back to my father's house. He's going to take care of me for a while, until I… well, until I get better. He said it would help if I wrote my thoughts down. Can you hear me, Naruto-kun? Send me a sign…

I saw it! Thank you Naruto-kun! I'll always love you and I'll always make you proud.

Your Hinata-chan.


End file.
